The Best of DC Vol 1 45
| Editor1_1 = | Writer1_1 = John Albano | Penciler1_1 = Stan Goldberg | Inker1_1 = Henry Scarpelli | Colourist1_1 = | Letterer1_1 = | Appearing1 = | StoryTitle2 = Paid in Full! | Synopsis2 = | Writer2_1 = John Albano | Penciler2_1 = Stan Goldberg | Inker2_1 = Henry Scarpelli | Appearing2 = | StoryTitle3 = Debbi: "It's a Small, Small World!" | Synopsis3 = | Writer3_1 = John Albano | Penciler3_1 = Doug Crane | Inker3_1 = Henry Scarpelli | Appearing3 = | StoryTitle4 = Scooter: "Money, Money, Money!" | Synopsis4 = | Writer4_1 = John Albano | Penciler4_1 = Doug Crane | Inker4_1 = Henry Scarpelli | Appearing4 = | StoryTitle5 = Kisses, Kisses, Kisses! | Synopsis5 = | Writer5_1 = Henry Boltinoff | Penciler5_1 = Doug Crane | Inker5_1 = Henry Scarpelli | Appearing5 = | StoryTitle6 = The Match Maker! | Synopsis6 = This story is reprinted from an unknown issue of Swing With Scooter Malibu tries to get out of a date with the aggressive "Slugger" Annie by bringing one of his gruesome relatives along. | Writer6_1 = John Albano | Penciler6_1 = Doug Crane | Inker6_1 = Henry Scarpelli | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * "Slugger" Annie * Malibu's nephew (a Frankenstein monster) * Annie's girlfriend (a Frankenstein monster) Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle7 = Debbi: "Hat's All Folks!" | Synopsis7 = When Debbie's father accidentally leaves for work wearing one of Debbie's mother's hats, a comedy of errors begins. | Writer7_1 = John Albano | Penciler7_1 = Win Mortimer | Inker7_1 = Henry Scarpelli | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Agent 26X * Chief (Agent 26X's superior) Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle8 = Scooter: "Kenny's Fate -- Is a Date!" | Synopsis8 = Kenny borrows Scooter's motorcycle to attract women. | Writer8_1 = Henry Boltinoff | Penciler8_1 = Win Mortimer | Inker8_1 = Henry Scarpelli | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle9 = The Football Flop | Synopsis9 = | Writer9_1 = John Albano | Penciler9_1 = Win Mortimer | Inker9_1 = Henry Scarpelli | Appearing9 = | StoryTitle10 = Monkey Business! | Synopsis10 = | Writer10_1 = John Albano | Penciler10_1 = Win Mortimer | Inker10_1 = Henry Scarpelli | Appearing10 = | StoryTitle11 = Slappy Birthday | Synopsis11 = | Writer11_1 = John Albano | Penciler11_1 = Win Mortimer | Inker11_1 = Henry Scarpelli | Appearing11 = | StoryTitle12 = Debbi: "Oh, Those Beautiful Chicks!" | Synopsis12 = | Writer12_1 = John Albano | Penciler12_1 = Bob Oksner | Inker12_1 = Henry Scarpelli | Appearing12 = | StoryTitle13 = Debbi: "The Little Cowboy" | Synopsis13 = | Writer13_1 = Henry Boltinoff | Penciler13_1 = Bob Oksner | Inker13_1 = Henry Scarpelli | Appearing13 = | StoryTitle14 = Scooter: "The Cat That Stole!" | Synopsis14 = | Writer14_1 = John Albano | Penciler14_1 = Stan Goldberg | Inker14_1 = Henry Scarpelli | Appearing14 = | Notes =* "The True Beauty!" was originally titled "The Ugly Beauty!". * "Hat's All Folks!" is a previously unpublished story that was intended for the cancelled Date with Debbi #19. * "Kenny's Fate -- Is a Date!" is a previously unpublished story that was intended for the cancelled Swing With Scooter #37. * The back cover of this issue prominently features the "Date with Debbi" character Mona despite the fact that Mona does not appear in any of the "Date with Debbi" stories in this issue. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}